happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
That's the Law!
That's the Law! is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode introduces Frilly, the lizard who is a bit too strict about rules. Roles Starring *Savaughn *Frilly Featuring *Otus *Talon, Flyy, Gogle, Gilly, Feathers and Onefeather *Pranky *The Mole *Flash Appearances *Pierce *Cliste *Grafitiy *The Zebra *Armando *Kirk *Crash *Lumpy *Generic Tree Friends Plot Savaughn and Otus sit at a table outside the donut shop, having a snack. But relaxation is quickly spoiled when Savaughn spots The Mole crossing a busy street. He blows his whistle only to see Pranky laying banana peels on the street. Talon swipes the box of donuts and Otus gets occupied chasing his children. Flash then drives his race car past the speed limit. Overwhelmed with the disregard of public rules, Savaughn angrilly roars. Later, Savaughn paces his office wondering how to settle the problem. Outside his window, he spots Frilly standing next to a stop sign, threatening whoever speeds past it. Savaughn finds his miracle and hires Frilly as the new law enforcer. Savaughn pulls out a heavy book filled with city laws, reading each of them over to his intern. Pranky is seen laying more banana peels on the road and Savaughn sends Frilly to him, scaring off the prankster. Then Frilly helps Otus control his Owlets and they all get grounded. Grafity sprays paint on a brick wall, but under persuasion by Frilly, she sprays water over the mess. After Pierce ruins Cliste's homework, Frilly forces him to rewrite it all. Savaughn proudly nods at the improvement, but Pranky in the bushes gets an idea. Quickly taking the law book, Pranky writes in his own "rules" and then puts it back. Oblivious to the prank, Savaughn hands Frilly the book to truly ensure the city is safe. Frilly reads a fake rule saying to cross red lights and tells it to The Mole. He immediately crosses the road, somehow avoiding all the vehicles. Another rule says to put ice on the road, so Frilly does this and causes numerous drivers to slide and crash. He foolishly follows other fake rules like releasing prisoners, breaking windows, and even hosting a street race between Flash and The Mole. Savaughn comes out of his office and gets furious of the mayhem going on. He yells at Frilly and he reads the book, finding a rule which says to ignore the boss. He blows a raspberry at Savaughn and the two end up in a fight. The book falls out of Frilly's grip and gets picked up by the mayor, who happens to be Lumpy, and the fight is stopped in favor of Frilly. Sometime later, Frilly is shown to have taken over as the chief of police, eating a donut in satisfaction. Meanwhile, Savaughn has been demoted to Frilly's former position, holding his club. Watching over the streets, he yells at Pranky for all this. Pranky laughs until Flash's race car crashes into him. The Mole passes a finish line as the victor and fist pumps. Moral "Rules are made for teaching fools." Deaths #(Respectively) Armando, Kirk, Toothy, Crash, and other generic drivers crash into each other. #Pranky is crashed into by Flash's car. #Flash's face smashes into the steering wheel. Trivia *This is Frilly's debut appearance. *Crash seems to have killed Toothy on purpose rather than accidentally crashing. *The prisoner Frilly releases is none other than The Zebra. *Flash's death is similar to Sniffles' death in Concrete Solution. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 38 Episodes